


Karlnap oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I guess I was just bored, M/M, Masturbating, Oneshot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, idk maybe someone will like it, idk why I wrote this Im basically asexual, its not good and the only parts I like are the non sex pars lmao, karl is 5'3 for some reason lmao, karlnap, mcyt shipping, sapnap is a tiger hybrid, submissive Karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk why I wrote this but basically Sapnap is a tiger hybrid and Karl is 5'3 for some reason and they have badly written sex
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 390





	Karlnap oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

Sapnap hunched his shoulders and shook his legs uncomfortably. He hated coming to Earth. Why couldn't they send someone else? Maybe someone who didn't have to wear a sweater with the hood up, pants, boots and gloves in the middle of summer. He tugged his hood lower over his face to hide his fluffy tiger ears better, "fuck this planet," the hybrid muttered.

He had been sent to Earth to claim a monthly sacrifice for his god. A human soul. All gods required some sort of monthly sacrifice, but of course his needed the most tedious. 

Humans were annoying. They should be easy to crush, but unfortunately they were too smart for their own good. They were also very slippery. Getting a soul from one was never easy. Most spirits would take a life to fulfil the request, since those were the souls to collect easiest. Get a human by themselves and you're done.

Sapnap hated this job for many reasons. One, it required him to wear pants over his furry tiger legs which was never comfortable. Two, Earth was disgusting, pollution burned his nose and the grey concrete was horrible in every way possible. And third, he hated collecting souls. Killing had always made him uncomfortable. He may be a 7ft tall, made for killing, beast, but he was a softie at heart. 

He scanned the streets, careful to stay hunched over in an attempt to conceal his height. Of course he still towered over everyone and got tons of strange looks.

Sapnap eventually caught sight of the perfect target. A small man walking down the other side of the street. He wasn't very tall, no human was compared to Sapnap, but he seemed to be short even for a human. He had fluffy brown hair and matching brown eyes. Sapnap decided that this would be his mark. He would follow the man until he was alone, then strike.

Turning on his heel, the tiger hybrid started following the man while staying on his side of the street. The man made several turns, and eventually ended up in a residential area. A few more streets and he turned down a driveway and entered a house.

Sapnap waited for a bit, planning how to do this. Eventually he decided to just walk up to the door and barge in. He could easily break down the door if it was locked, and if any humans tried to approach him he would just kill them and claim their soul instead. Easy.

Sapnap marched down the driveway and up to the door. He could feel his tail twitching against the inside of his pants and kicked his leg uncomfortably. He couldn't wait to go back to his normal clothes. Pantsless with an opened button down shirt and white headband. 

Sapnap reached a gloved hand towards to doorknob, he wore the gloves to conceal his clawed hands, and turned it. To his surprise the door was unlocked, "huh," he muttered.

The spirit pushed open the door and ducked to step inside. He gazed around. The house was nothing special. From what he could see there were two floors. The living room and kitchen on the floor he was on, and he assumed bedrooms upstairs. Sapnap lowered his hood and twitched his ears to search for the sound of the man. He heard footsteps upstairs and determined that's where his target was.

He pulled the hood back up and climbed the stairs. Now that he was upstairs he could hear the footsteps more clearly. They were coming from the farthest room. Sapnap turned and stalked down the hall. He felt his palms sweat as he grew closer to the room. He tried to tell himself it was just the gloves warming his hands, but he knew the real reason. He didn't want to kill this guy. What had he ever done?

Sapnap pushed open the door and stepped into the room. He saw the man leaning inside a closet and rummaging around. Sapnap watched him, and just now realized how small the man really was. He would probably just barely come up to Sapnap's chest. He actually have to look down to see him if they stood beside each other.

Sapnap silently approached the man, but froze when he stopped looking through the closet and turned around. The man dropped the shirt he was holding when he saw the towering, hooded man in front of him. He looked up in fear and stepped back, shaking violently.

His brown eyes were wide with fear and Sapnap felt his heart break. He scrunched his face in confusion. He had seen humans scared like this many times before, why did this one bother him so much more.

He stepped closer to the man and looked down at him, he stared into the man's eyes and blinked slowly, "I was right," he said.

"Wh-what?" the man managed to squeak out.

Sapnap reached out a hand and gently held the mans chin, tilting it up a bit, "I need to look down to see you," he muttered softly.

The man's eyes widened further, but were know filled with curiosity rather than fear.

Sapnap tilted his head to the side a bit and dropped the mans chin, "I won't hurt you," he soothed, his voice filled with gentle wonder.

"O-oh," the man stammered, rubbing his chin gently, "th-thank you?"

Sapnap grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. The mans eyes widened again, this time in shock. Sapnap continued gazing at the man. He was entranced by him. The way his brown hair curled around his eyes and made them look even wider. His rosy cheeks, and very light dusting of freckles. The slope of his shoulders beneath his sweater. The hybrid wondered what he looked like underneath the sweater...

"Y'know," he muttered to himself, "there are other ways to get souls besides killing," he took a step closer to the man, "what's your name, human?"

"K-karl. Karl Jacobs," he squeaked.

Sapnap gently placed a hand on Karl's head, "Karl..." he ran his hand down the man's face so he was cupping his cheek, "my name is Sapnap."

"Oh, um, hello... Sapnap," Karl whispered. His eyes were wide with shock and he was trembling slightly.

Sapnap placed his other hand on the mans other cheek and stared deeper into his eyes. His mind travelled. He thought of Karl kneeling, his plump lips parting slightly, wrapping around... He stopped himself.

Sapnap drew in a shuddering breath. Why was he thinking such things? He had never felt this way about a human before. He hadn't even known it was possible to feel this way. About anyone.

"Karl," he breathed.

"Y-yes?" Karl whispered.

Sapnap slowly lowered himself towards the man, before caving and collapsing into a kiss. He fell to his knees to make their heights more level. He heard Karl squeak in surprise at first, but eventually he pressed deeper into the kiss and placed a hand over top of Sapnap's.

The two stayed like that for a bit. Complete strangers but having never felt closer to someone. Karl reached a hand up and slid it under Sapnap's hood to grab his hair, but leaped back in surprise when he brushed something he wasn't expecting

Sapnap's hood fell away and revealed his fluffy ears. Karl's mouth fell open, a string of drool from the kiss hanging from it, "you- what- I-"

Sapnap stroked his head, "sh, sh, sh, calm down," he muttered.

"But, you're ears-"

Sapnap grinned, "oh there's much more than just that," he stood and started undoing his belt. He laughed when Karl's face flushed deep red. The hybrid dropped his pants to reveal his furry legs. His tail lashed behind him, excited to finally be free, "I guess I don't really need these either..." He muttered. Sapnap tore off his gloves and removed his jacket, revealing an opened white button down beneath it.

Karl's face turned a deeper red and his eyes filled with too many emotions for Sapnap to recognize, "oh," was all he said.

Sapnap flicked an ear nervously, "sorry if this is too much. I'd understand if you didn't want to-"

He jumped a bit when Karl grabbed his arms and pressed himself against Sapnap, "n-no, I'm a little shocked but," he bit his lip and glanced away shyly, "I- I think I like it..."

Sapnap felt a low purr rise in his chest, "oh, so maybe you're not as innocent as you seem?" he teased.

Karl pressed his face into Sapnap's chest and Sap saw his ears burn red, he mumbled something but Sapnap didn't hear it.

"What was that?" he asked.

Karl turned his head to the side and stared at the ground, "just fuck me..." he grumbled.

Sapnap blinked in surprise at how blunt he was, but slowly a playful smile came to his face, "well, if you insist."

He quickly grabbed Karl under the thigh and pressed him against a wall. The small man wrapped his legs around the hybrids wide torso and gasped as Sapnap kissed and bit his neck. Karl ran his hands through Sapnap's black hair and let out tiny moans that urged Sapnap on.

Sapnap nipped at Karl's neck and shoulders with his sharp teeth. He sucked and kissed, determined to leave marks. Karl let out a much higher pitched moan and Sapnap knew he must have hit a sensitive spot. He purred deeply and felt Karl's tiny body vibrate against his chest.

"O-oh, Sapnap," Karl gasped, "don't do that- I- I-"

Sapnap felt something stiff pressing into his chest and his purring stopped momentarily. He smiled against Karl's neck and resumed purring, this time much lower and rumblier, "I see how it is," he growled, "does this make you feel good," he lowered his purring further so it shook his entire chest. Karl's mouth opened and he gasped silently.

"Aw, don't tell me you're already done?" Sapnap teased. Karl bit his lip and shook his head. Sapnap kissed his collar bone, "good, because we're just getting started."

Before Karl could reply the hybrid had removed him from the wall and tossed him onto the bed. He grinned as Karl stretched himself across the bed and gripped the sheets above his head. The bulge in his pants begging to be released.

"Take 'em off," Sapnap demanded, his voice a low growl.

Karl quickly removed his pants, and his bulge grew against the more elastic material. Sapnap nodded for him to keep going, so Karl did. He removed his boxers and his dick sprung to life. Sapnap felt his own member, hidden beneath his fur, twitch at the sight of the submissive human. Part of him was ashamed for enjoying this, but another couldn't think of anything better.

Sapnap nodded again, and Karl got the message. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping it. Slowly at first, but eventually faster until he was arching his back and gasping. Sapnap watched until he couldn't take it anymore. He fell onto the bed and stood over Karl on his hands and knees. Karl stopped masturbating and stared at Sapnap with large eyes.

Sapnap grabbed Karl and quickly flipped him so Sapnap was laying on the bed and Karl was sitting on his stomach. Sapnap frowned when he noticed Karl was still wearing his sweater. He wanted to see him without it.

"Sweater," he growled. Karl looked down at his shirt and slowly started removing it. Sapnap shifted impatiently as slowly Karl's torso was revealed. Eventually Karl sat completely naked, and Sapnap purred in delight. The boy was small, but didn't lack muscle. His thighs were also surprisingly thick. Overall Sapnap was very pleased with what he saw.

He heard his tail lash against the bed and Karl noticed it too. He smiled, "aww, someone's happy," he laughed. Sapnap felt his cheeks flush a bit. Karl smirked and slowly leaned forward, running his hands along Sapnap's chest and up to his neck. 

He was now sprawled across the tiger hybrid, and kissing his chest. Sapnap groaned and gazed along the man's body. He gripped his ass with one hand and heard Karl squeak in surprise. His dick twitched with anticipation and Sapnap couldn't handle it any more. He sat up, Karl sliding off, and stood on his knees. 

Karl crouched on all fours infront of him, his back arched down. Sapnap pulled out his own member and Karl's eyes widened at the size of it. The tiger gripped Karl's hair and gazed down at him, "you sure you're good with this?"

Karl's eyes were filled with hunger and lust, he nodded eagerly and Sapnap grinned, "alright."

He forced Karl's mouth around his dick and Karl choked back his gag reflex. Sapnap forced Karl's head as far down his shaft as it could go, which was surprisingly far. He could almost touch Sapnap's furry belly with his nose. Sapnap held Karl like that for a bit, grunting and moaning as the human sucked and swirled on his tongue around his cock.

Eventually Sapnap started pumping his head back and forth. Karl rolled his head with the motion and the entire time looked up at Sapnap with lustful eyes. Eventually Karl gripped Sapnap's waist to steady himself. Sapnap's eyes rolled back in his head, so he quickly let go of Karl's hair. Karl pulled his mouth away, and kitten licked the tip for a bit until Sapnap could compose himself. He felt his dick twitching with excitement, and felt raw instincts threatening to take over.

Sapnap was temped to let them. He wanted to get the small man on his knees and fuck him raw from behind. He wanted to hear him scream and moan the spirit's name. He wanted to grip him so hard he left bruises for weeks. 

Sapnap almost ignored those urges, but then he looked down into Karl's puppy-dog eyes. His mind went wild. This boy was practically begging to be fucked so hard he can't walk.

"Get on the floor," Sapnap growled. Karl quickly obliged, crawling off the bed and sitting on his knees.

Sapnap stepped down after him and stood behind him. He curled his fingers into the back of his hair and pressed Karl against the bed. He pressed himself against the man's back and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name," Karl drew in a shuddering breath, "you're going to beg for me to stop," Karl's breath quickened and his hands kneaded the blankets, "your ass is going to be so fucking raw you'll never sit again without being reminded of my dick tearing you apart," Karl was gasping and moaning lightly as this point. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he was pressing himself closer to Sapnap's cock.

"Please," he whispered, "please, daddy, fuck me, fuck me and make me yours."

That was what sent Sapnap over the edge. He slammed his dick into Karl without any prep and pulled his head back so he could kiss the side of his neck. Karl screamed and tore at the blankets. His eyes fluttered wildly and his breath had never been quicker.

Eventually his scream quieted to gentle moans and gasps, and Sapnap started pumping. He drew his member in and out, gaining speed and force with each thrust. Karl's mouth was open wide and his hands were lashing for new blankets. His eyes rolled to the side and stared at Sapnap who was still kissing his neck. 

Sapnap eventually reached the fastest he could go, his balls slapping against Karl's ass with enough force to leave a red mark. Karl let out pornographic moans and threw his head back farther.

"Coming, coming," he gasped, unable to form full sentences. Sapnap reached his free hand down and started jerking Karl's dick. Karl arched his back in and his breathing quickened. He moaned loudly as he road out his high. Sapnap didn't stop thrusting himself inside Karl. He could feel himself reaching his own climax, but he needed one more thing.

"Do it again," he grunted through gasps, "call me it again."

Karl gasped for a bit before moaning out the words, "I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm your little toy, daddy."

Sapnap slammed into Karl with one final, powerful thrust and felt himself release. He bit down onto Karl's neck, which caused the man to scream and moan. Sapnap finished and slowly pulled out. Semen spilled out of Karl, who collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Sapnap sat back for a bit, catching his breath. What had he been doing on Earth again? Oh right, getting a soul. He glanced at Karl's naked body and his eyes widened, he had completely forgotten to ask.

"Hey- Karl-" Sapnap huffed, "were you- a virgin-?"

Karl sat up slowly and blinked in surprise, "n-no-"

Sapnap threw his head back and growled, "fuck."

Karl twisted his hands anxiously, "i-is there something wrong?"

Sapnap placed his hands over his face, "I need to collect a soul, and I was hoping to claim a virgin soul, but if you weren't one when we-" he groaned.

Karl glanced away in shame and his eyes clouded with sadness, "o-oh, I'm sorry..."

Sapnap glanced at the man and felt his heart break again. He shuffled over to him and held Karl against him, "hey, it's alright. I wouldn't trade that for anything," he kissed Karl's forehead and his heart warmed when the human smiled softly.

"And besides, I can always kill someone for their soul."

"Oh," Karl said, "were- were you gonna kill me-?"

Sapnap didn't answer, "let's just enjoy this for a moment, ok? We can talk later?"

Karl didn't protest, and instead curled closer to the giant tiger hybrid. He felt a gentle rumble rise in Sapnap's chest and smiled. He could get used to this.


End file.
